


Jealousy

by Deyaniera



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyaniera/pseuds/Deyaniera
Summary: Sam fights his jealousy, but Steve surprises him.





	Jealousy

 

Sam couldn’t recall ever telling Cap no.  He was generally accepting of the way that Steve interacted with him, of the fact that he and Bucky had more history, and of the fact that he, himself, was always second best when Buck was around.  But then he saw them together.  And that was a bridge too far. 

Sam hated that he was jealous.  But, he was not a man prone to lying to himself.  In the privacy of his own head, he could admit it.  He could dwell on it.  And then he’d put it aside and continue to do his job. 

Then Buck left.  Again.  And Cap brooded.  Again.  Sam tried to be supportive, but he was not a saint.  Which was how he ended up blowing up at Steve over the dirty dishes.  He yelled.  He never yelled.  But instead of reacting, Steve just looked at him.   Sam threw the towel he was holding down onto the counter and stalked into the living room. 

He stared out the window, trying to calm down, trying to stop the jealousy.  He ran a hand over his head, rubbing the back of his neck.  He heard Steve walking in behind him.  He chuffed out a breath.  “Sorry, man.”

“No,” Steve said, coming closer.  Too close, but Sam didn’t move.  Steve put a hand on his shoulder.  Sam focused on his breathing as Steve spoke again.  “You’re right.  You’re not my maid.”

Sam laughed.  “Yeah, but I didn’t need to be a dick about it.”

“I haven’t exactly been—”

“Cap—”

“You only call me Cap when you’re trying to distance yourself, Sam.  Why?”

Sam stared at Steve, his mind racing.  His heart, too, thudded in his chest.  Steve could always do that, turn him inside out with a word.  He shook his head, started to turn away.  Steve still had a hold of his shoulder, and used it to push him back against the window.  Sam could not hide his reaction. 

Steve could not help but notice.  Notice, and act.  He pushed Sam against the window and kissed him.  Sam groaned, kissing the other man back, hand on the back of his neck.  He kissed Steve like he was drowning and Steve was air. 

Steve fumbled with Sam’s belt while Sam pulled his shirt up, sliding his hands over the other man’s muscular body.  Steve pulled back and pulled his shirt off, and Sam took the opportunity to lick his way down the other man’s body to his nipples.  He licked and sucked one, and then Steve pulled him back up for a deep kiss. 

Sam felt the other man pulling his belt off, and then he wrapped the belt around Sam, pulling him down.  Sam let it happen, ending up on top of Steve, still kissing him.  Steve pushed Sam’s pants down, and then he could feel his cock rubbing against Steve’s. 

Sam groaned, and then he started to move but Steve stopped him again.  He pushed Sam onto his back, then knelt and began sucking Sam’s cock.  Sam groaned, then pulled Steve to where he could return the favor.  He licked down Steve’s cock, then began sucking.  He worked the shaft while he sucked, stroking the thick cock.  When Steve moaned around his dick, he almost lost it. 

Sam ended up returning the favor, moaning around Steve’s cock when the other man swallowed his cock down.  He could not help his hips thrusting up to meet Steve’s mouth, or his own moans.  Steve seemed to be sucking as if his life depended on it.  Sam moaned again as Steve tongued his balls, then swallowed his cock fast and hard. 

Sam was not going to last at this rate.  He redoubled his efforts, licking Steve’s cock while he sucked, running his tongue over the sensitive head.  He was rewarded with a muffled moan, and Steve beginning to writhe his hips against Sam’s face. 

Sam continued swallowing Steve’s cock, until finally the other man pulled away from him to moan loudly.  “Fuck, Sam…  I can’t—  Gonna come!”

Sam sucked harder, and Steve groaned and shuddered as his cock exploded.  Sam drank his come down, and then Steve startled him by resuming his attack on Sam’s cock.  He’d half-expected to have to finish himself.  He groaned as Steve licked and then sucked his cock, and Sam could not stop thrusting up to meet Steve’s mouth. 

He wasn’t going to last much longer.  He groaned, and tried to speak, but then Steve tongued his head and he lost it.  He moaned and came, and saw stars.  It felt like he’d been turned inside out.  He panted and tried to focus his eyes. 

Steve managed to move, and they lay on the floor side by side for a long, quiet moment.  Then Sam started laughing. 

“What?” Steve asked.

“Never thought I’d outlast Captain America.”

“HEY!” Steve protested, then started laughing too.  “Well, I’ll show you next time.”

“Sure you will,” Sam said, still laughing.   


End file.
